And This is Why it's the Forbidden Capitol
by PresumptuousLittleAngel
Summary: Kadaj and Yazoo decide to hang out while Loz is away. But what happens when Kadaj decides to play sadistic seme? WARNING: Lemon, yaoi, smut(I think). Reviews would be awesome.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters or spin-offs. This story was written by both me, and WindFlame7.**

The trees were glowing white in the Forbidden Capitol of the Ancients. There was slightly evil, but more annoyed aura coming from around the pond. Kadaj, one of the silver-haired remnants, threw his cell phone down in frustration, in this area.

"We should have found mother by now!" he complained at the ground. "What's the fucking hold up!?" He flashed a deadly glance at his older brother, sitting adjacent from his trembling feet. "Yazoo?" The older silver head just shrugged now batting an eye at his brother's behavior.

"How should I know, Kadaj?" he said cooly, lightly shaking his long hair behind his shoulders. "I've been doing everything necessary to find her." He followed up on this claim, sniffing lightly as if he was going to cry. Kadaj's heart sunk, and he felt bad for snapping. He grunted though, so not to show weakness.

"Where's Loz?" he snapped again, suddenly. "He better be working on finding her." He smirked. "He can function on his own, right?" Yazoo looked up at his fuming brother, slightly confused.

"You sent him to check out some possible leads on finding mother at that old abandoned church in the city." Yazoo explained, blinking. "Remember?" he continued, hoping his younger brother wasn't going completely neurotic. Kadaj cooled down and thought for a couple moments.

"That's right." He concluded. "I kept you here for a reason…" he went on thinking, oblivious of the completely confused Yazoo sitting near him. "Eh, whatever." He concluded again, not wanting to think anymore. He kicked a rock out of frustration. "I'm so close to destroying everything in sight, Yaz." He exclaimed to his brother. "I need this reunion!"

"So you've said many times." Yazoo replied to this outburst with a sigh. "But what happens to me and Loz?" He looked away, not being able to hold eye contact when talking about things like this. Kadaj's heart proceeded to skip a beat, and he then felt very sad.

"Well, the reunion will make everything better." He cooked up his words quickly, knowing they were true, but still knowing the other truths involved in this. "And you, me, and Loz, will live peacefully." There. That should be convincing. Yazoo's eyes spoke the words he was too sad to speak aloud. Kadaj sighed, defeated. "Even if the reunion kills me, at least you too will have a better life." He looked into the sky with these words hanging in the air for a couple moments.

"You know better than that, Kadaj!" Yazoo stood up abruptly; winning a startled looked from the younger. "Loz and I have no reason to keep going without you to lead us!" His words rang true to his heart, and even though they had had this conversation many times before, this time was different. For some reason, during this, Kadaj had gotten his sadistic side going, and he decided to try to turn the conversation.

"You and Loz have much more of a connection than I do with either of you." He said, looking up at the elder. "_Much _more of a connection." He said again, knowingly. "I'm sure you two will survive." A smirk danced on Kadaj's lips. Yazoo felt stricken, and he started to tear up.

"I thought you knew better than that Kadaj…" he said, turning away, obviously hurt. Kadaj sighed, a smirk still on his lips.

"Well, if I didn't have to listen to you two behind my back every night…" he started. Yazoo jolted and looked wide-eyed at his brother.

"You obviously don't know the whole story…" he said, ashamed. Kadaj took this opportunity to stand up, slinking behind Yazoo. He snaked his hand around and below his neck.

"Hm…?" he whispered in the long-haired teen's ear, seductively. "So, what's the whole story then?" Yazoo's body was feeling electric jolts now, as he blushed deeply.

"I-I'm not the on Loz really wants…" he stammered out. "He's not the one I really want, either." Kadaj smiled even more sadistically, snaking his hand down his brother's chest.

"Elaborate, dear brother." He cooed. Yazoo responded by biting his lower lip, suppressing a small moan.

"I-I'm not sure who Loz likes…." He said, almost like he was terrified. "But, I-I know who I do…" Kadaj responded with a sadistic grunt, before letting go of Yazoo, and sitting down once again.

"Well, I don't want to get into dear Yazzie's personal business." He said lightly, picking up his phone. Yazoo stood, dumbstruck, before walking over, taking the phone, and putting it down.

"I was going to use that." Kadaj said, staring into the Mako eyes opposite his own, with a look of pure, sadistic lust. Yazoo responded by getting in his face more; shrugging before leaning in close and peering into Kadaj's eyes intently.

"Was I supposed to care?" he said, obviously with all the courage he could muster. Kadaj's smile faded as he almost got angry. He breathed out and smirked again, trailing his finger down Yazoo's jawline before pinching his cheeks together with one hand.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he snapped. "I'm not Loz. I'm not soft." Yazoo responded by showing a bit of courage as he tilted his head as far as he could to one side, and winced slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to make his mumbles comprehendible. "I never wanted Loz' softness." Kadaj loosened the grip on Yazoo's jaw tremendously, but just enough that he could keep the other boy's head from moving. "I…. I wanted…." Yazoo trailed off, his eyeballs shooting down as he blushed. Kadaj let the elder's jaw go, and pulled Yazoo toward him, so that his brother's lean body was resting in-between his legs.

"Hm?" Kadaj said, testing the water. "I didn't catch that, dear Yazoo." Yazoo responded again with a deepening blush.

"Damnit Kadaj!" Yazoo exclaimed in a soft voice. "The one I wanted was you!" As Yazoo admitted this, Kadaj's smirk intensified. "I didn't want his softness! I wanted _you_ to punish me for doing things like… this…." Kadaj stood up abruptly, pushing Yazoo back hard. With his remnant speed, he quickly pushed the elder, silver-haired brother into a nearby glistening tree. He figured he could have fun with this, as Yazoo took most the impact, Kadaj's hands placed firmly around his neck, pressing hard, but not into the windpipe.

"You want punishment, do you?" Kadaj whispered into Yazoo's ear, as the elder grunted from the obvious pain. He bit his earlobe, hard. Yazoo gasped, holding back a moan, before nodding his head slightly, lust and fear in his eyes. Kadaj inched his face as close to his brother's as possible, his hand snaking up the silver head's stomach beneath his shirt.

"Good…" he groaned out seductively. "I've always wanted to hear you scream my name." Yazoo felt as if he was being choked, even though he wasn't.

"Please Kadaj…" he whispered hoarsely. "I've been waiting all this time…" Kadaj wore his smirk proud.

"Hm?" he said. "You want me to do something like this?" He snaked his chilly hand up his brother's shirt more, brushing his cold fingers against the elder's nipple. He then pulled away slightly, as if to tease the other boy. Yazoo arched back in pleasure and moaned deeply.

"K-Kadaj!"

"I don't know, Yaz." Kadaj said lightheartedly, before he was shrouded in ice once again. "I don't usually fuck sluts" He proceeded to pull down the zipper of the jacket, encasing Yazoo's lean frame, to reveal a black tank-top. "Look at my pretty nii-san." He cooed. "That's what I like to hear." He pushed the jacket off of Yazoo, and it fell neatly on the ground. Yazoo felt another pang of courage, as he leant forward to bit the younger's neck.

"You…" Kadaj hissed in pleasure, showing weakness. He pulled Yazoo's head back by his hair. "You really _do_ want to be punished, don't you?" He slid down, pulling Yazoo's shirt up, and bit down on his nipple hard.

"God, yes, Kadaj!" Yazoo cried out in response. Kadaj lifted himself up, pulling the elder's tank top over his head, grasping his neck, pressing his now-hard member against his fellow remnants'.

"You little slut…" he hissed. "You get what you ask for." Yazoo felt a heat wave running along his body, and his member, as he gripped his younger's hips, grinding against him. He nodded, biting his lower lip. Kadaj shrugged his jacket off, revealing pale, milky skin. He gripped Yazoo's hair harder, and pulled him down until he was on his knees, his face facing the silver head's growing erection.

"Here's your punishment." Kadaj said with a triumphant smirk. Yazoo pulled the large member out of the tight pants it was being held. He couldn't believe it was bigger than his. He hesitantly licked up the throbbing cock, slowly, earning a hiss, and a slight moan. Yazoo stopped and looked up at his younger brother.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Kadaj said coldly, looking down at the elder. He suddenly felt a little remorse, looking down at that sweet girly face of Yazoo's, and softened his voice slightly. "You look so pretty when you're sucking me off." Yazoo blushed and slowly took Kadaj's member back in his mouth.

"Mmhm…" Kadaj moaned, hissing softly, as he tugged at the elder's hair. The longer-haired teen started to suck a bit harder and faster, his tongue pressing hard and skillful up and down the younger's cock, coating it with his spit. Kadaj almost felt weak and embarrassed, as he already was nearing his orgasm. The more feminine boy's punishment was interrupted, as he was yanked hard off of Kadaj's cock by his hair.

"Don't get too greedy now…" Kadaj threatened, in a shaky voice, trying to regain his composure. "I'm saving that for the grand finale." Yazoo responded with a pout.

"Then, what is it you want now, Kadaj?" he asked sweetly. The younger of the two guided the other up, so they were face to face, Yazoo against the tree again. The shorter-haired boy whispered into Yazoo's ear.

"Something that will make you feel good." He licked the younger's neck confidently.

"Show me, Kadaj?" Yazoo whimpered. Kadaj slid down and unbuttoned the elder's pants with his teeth.

"Hmph." He grunted. "I didn't know you were so incapable." Yazoo arched and helped Kadaj remove his pants.

"I'm not…" He defended himself. "I-I just thought you'd like the opportunity." The younger, silver-haired teen breathed to contain himself as he pulled the rest of his older brother's pants off.

"How bad do you want it?" He snapped.

"Hmmm…" Yazoo half-begged. "More than anything else." In half a second, Kadaj has his uke older brother flipped around, so his front was pressed around the tree, and was prodding his hole.

"Hmmm…" he started, as if he was thinking about something. Yazoo responded by shifting uncomfortably.

"Ummm, Kadaj…?" Yazoo started, almost scared. "Aren't you… forgetting something?" Kadaj felt his anger boil up, the energy going straight to his member.

"Voice what you want, you greedy bitch" He hissed, reaching his breaking point. Yazoo only blushed in response.

"Lube would be nice, Kadaj…" Yazoo whimpered out. Kadaj almost felt silly for getting so angry, as he took pity, reaching for the "weapons" bag nearby.

"Of course, Yazzie." He coated his fingers and whispered in the elder's ear. "Ready?" Yazoo only looked back and nodded.

Kadaj pushed one finger in, until the whole thing was under the pressure of Yazoo's tight hole. He decided to change his mood to be a wee bit gentler, and pushed around a little bit. Yazoo stiffened, then relaxed as he got used to the strange feeling, as he had done before. The younger took this as a sign and smirked, not waiting a bit longer for the other boy to adjust. He pushed another finger in, and began scissoring and stretching out Yazoo's hole. The long-haired teen moaned and arched in response, waiting for his brother to hit the right spot. Kadaj pushed farther in, groaning slightly at the feeling of the beauty's hole, eventually hitting the bundle of nerves that will drive the elder crazy.

"K-Kadaj!" Yazoo cried, scratching at the wall, pleasure engulfing his entire body. "Again!" But Kadaj was feeling impatient, as he decided he had stretched the more feminine teen out enough. He removed his fingers slowly, to Yazoo's regret. He took this time to position himself outside of the other's hole once again.

"Mmm…" Kadaj moaned out, trying to tease the other boy again. "Are you sure you want this?" Yazoo blushed, his hole all wet and lubed up. He hesitated at first, then nodded.

Kadaj pushed in slowly, not wanting to bruise his beautiful brother, and was suddenly engulfed in the sweet pressure of Yazoo's tight ass.

"Mmph…" he groaned out, hesitantly, still trying not to show weakness. He felt the elder tense.

"K-Kadaj!" Yazoo cried out sharply. Kadaj smirked and pulled out until only his head was in, then rushed his thrust that followed. Yazoo gasped before pushing himself off the wall slightly, his head thrown back, into the younger remnant's throbbing cock. The pleasure enveloped Kadaj, as he hissed and dug his nails into his brother's shoulders. He licked Yazoo's face lustfully, rocking his hips in a slight rhythm.

"You want me to do it harder, huh?" Kadaj teased, obviously with his own agenda, as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster.

"A-Again Kadaj!" the long-haired teen cried out and his remnant sibling merely touched that bundle of nerves again. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he gripped the tree so hard, his fingertips were bleeding. Kadaj continued as he was, aiming to hit that sweet spot again, and again, and he did, causing unearthly sounds to come from his elder brother. He was starting to near his breaking point, and he struggled to hold on.

"Ka—mmph" Yazoo attempted to cry out, but was interrupted by his younger brother's cold hand over his mouth. He moaned muffled moans until he came, moaning deeply. He then slumped over slightly, exhausted, and in bliss. In a state of haze, Kadaj felt his brother's hole get tighter when Yazoo came. The hole closed tight around him, sending his cock into a frenzy, as he shot out a load as well, filling Yazoo to the brim.

"K-Kadaj…" Yazoo cooed, as he leaned back and kissed the supple lips deeply, that he still had yet to kiss. Kadaj's lips were, in fact, soft and welcoming, despite how he was. Kadaj finally let go of himself, as he deepened the kiss, exploring Yazoo's mouth with his tongue, as it tasted very sweet. He then abruptly pulled away.

"So…" he started awkwardly. "About those jelly filled cookies…"


End file.
